POR SIEMPRE EN MI CORAZON
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: syaoran esta enamorado de sakura una chica nerd con la que nunca a cruzado palabra pero la cual le llama mucho la atencion, asi que se arma de valor a hacer que le haga caso pero al hacerlo tendrá que decidir entre sus amigos y el amor pero sobre todo con lo que le depara el destino... one shot entra y descubre que sera de ellos


LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

POR SIEMPRE EN MI CORAZON

.

.

Recomendación musical:

No tengas miedo del grupo tercer cielo con la cual me inspira a realizar este one shot.

watch?v=FAqIcvP_w1s

.

.

No recuerdo en qué momento comencé a sentir este incesante sentimiento hacia ella, jamás hemos estado en el mismo grupo de amigos por lo que nunca he cruzado una palabra con ella, pero la necesidad de verla todos los días, ha ido aumentando conforme la veo, lo que me hace sentir como un acosador, que solo busca la forma de verla, vi la oportunidad de olvidarme de ella cuando comenzó a salir con un chico mayor.

.

**La distancia es tan grande entre tú y yo**

**A pesar que te miro a diario, y escucho tu voz**

**Te veo compartiendo con tus amigos desde lejos miro**

**No me atrevo a ir**

.

-syaoran –la voz de mi mejor amigó me obliga a salir de mis ensoñaciones

-¿Qué quieres Eriol?

-no sabes, esa chica de la clase

-¿Qué chica?

-ummm la que salía con un chico mayor, termino con él o algo parecido

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-es lo que se dice, me lo conto Meiling ya sabes lo escucho de alguien, y ahora yo te lo cuento a ti

Justo cuando pensé que podía olvidarla, un haz de esperanza ilumino mi vida. Vi pasar a Sakura quise hablarle pero de nuevo solo pude agachar la mirada, al pasar frente de ella

Pero tuve mi oportunidad cuando el profesor de química organizo las parejas de laboratorio y a mi me toco hacer pareja con ella

-hola –dije de forma amable

-hola –me contesto ella evadiendo mi vista

Tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella, dos horas al día aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo, eso era lo de menos, la conversación con ella se dio sola y pude descubrir que ella era mucho más de lo que yo creía, todo iba bien, durante la clase de química pero al salir del salón volvíamos hacer extraños ella se iba con sus amigos y yo con los míos

-¡qué horror! Tocarte con esa palurda –me dijo Meiling señalando a Sakura

-no está mal, sirve que tu compañera sea una nerd, puede hacer tu tarea

Que idiota soy, dije eso, solo porque no quería que nadie supiera lo que sentía por ella pero no me di cuenta que estaba detrás de mí, lo supe cuando escuche su voz

-se te olvido –me dijo y me dio mi libro de química y se alejo, mi oportunidad de acercarme se estaba alejando solo porque no tenía el valor de decirle lo que sentía realmente.

.

**Cruzas por mi lado y me vuelvo nada**

**Solo imagino que pudiera ser**

**Si a lo mejor sientes lo mismo y por miedo no dices nada**

**.**

Los días pasaron y mi distancia con Sakura se había hecho más grande, ella evitaba verme cada vez que nos cruzábamos en los pasillos y yo solo podía agachar mi vista, pero no podía seguir así decidí que era tiempo de acercarme a ella, sin importar lo que mis amigos pudieran pensar

-Sakura yo…

-¿Qué quieres Li? –me pregunto con enfado y un dejo de tristeza en su voz

-realmente lo siento

-¿Por qué? Tenias razón, los nerd solo podemos servir para ayudar a los chicos populares, es el ciclo de la vida –ironizo sus palabras

-yo no quise decir eso, déjame explicarte

-no tienes que hacerlo

-pero quiero hacerlo

Mis palabras salían solas todo lo que sentía quería salir de golpe, pero no podía decirle solamente así las cosas, primero tenía que hacer que me perdonara, por lo que había dicho. Después de una larga explicación pude hacer que me perdonara, y pude declararme, pero ella me rechazo, o así yo lo vi porque ella solo se alejo sin decir palabra.

**Porque alguien te rompió el corazón**

**Y piensas que lo mismo hare yo**

**No es así**

**Todavía queda gente dispuesta**

**A entregarse en el amor**

**Y quiero demostrar que puedo yo, ser así**

.

Nuestra relación a partir de ese momento sufrió un cambio, volvimos a ser como dos extraños hasta que me canse y le pregunte

-¿a caso no te agrado?

-no es eso me agradas, pero no puedo salir contigo

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por tu ex novio?

Supe que había tocado un punto sensible, ya que sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-el solo jugo conmigo, salía con alguien más… no creo que esté lista para salir con alguien. –me dijo esas palabras y se alejo de mi lado, yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir ser lo de antes, limitarme a solo verla, ya no, ahora quería estar a su lado y demostrarle lo mucho que yo podía quererla si ella me daba la oportunidad, de demostrarle que yo podía curar sus heridas

Así que estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que era una persona que podía estar con ella, me aleje de todos los que me dijeron que estaba loco por fijarme en ella, solo mi amigo Eriol me apoyo y no se burlo.

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? –me pregunto con recelo y burla

-¿el qué?

-¿demostrarle que eres el chico ideal para ella?

-tú solo observa –le dije y camine hacia Sakura

Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que mi amor era lo que ella necesitaba, para ser feliz

-¿puedo hablarte?

Ella volteo a verme dejando de platicar con Tomoyo, quien solo me dirigió una sonrisa

-escucha Sakura se que te rompieron el corazón pero yo no lo hare créeme. –le dije tomando sus manos entre las mías

-syaoran yo…

-dame una oportunidad Sakura…

.

**Veras que cuidare como un tesoro lo nuestro**

**A sí que no tengas miedo**

**En el día de ayer te vi pasar, y no supe como introducirme**

**Y poder ganar. Hasta he practicado lo que te diría**

**Y no encuentro la forma de llegar a ti**

.

-¿syaoran? –Eriol me hablo

-maldito sueño –pensé acomodando mi pelo

-¿Qué?

-me entere lo que paso entre tu "amor" y el

Me coloque frente a el

-¿Qué paso?

-relájate, al parecer el salía con otra chica y solo estaba jugando con Sakura, a demás…

-además ¿Qué?

-syaoran ¿por que no te olvidas de ella?

-¡jamás!

-de acuerdo, solo no la lastimes –me pidió Eriol

Como si tuviera que decírmelo en mis planes no estaba hacerla sufrir yo solo quería que supiera lo mucho que significa para mi.

**Te haces imposible, mientras yo me muero**

**Solo imagino que pudiera ser**

**Si a lo mejor sientes lo mismo y por miedo no dices nada**

**Porque alguien te rompió el corazón**

**Y piensas que lo mismo hare yo**

.

Esta vez me asegure de estar despierto, era el momento que tanto había ensayado hoy le haría ver a Sakura que podía ser la persona que ella esperaba, camine hasta donde estaba ella

-tengo que hablarte

-syaoran, no

-no me importa, lo que haya pasado entre tú y el

-pero yo..

-escucha Sakura te amo… siempre te he amado déjame ser alguien para ti

Sakura agacho la mirada y yo sentí que sería rechazado de nuevo

-también te amo –me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. –siempre te veía en el pasillo y en todos lados, a si que comencé a salir con Yue para olvidarme de ti, Pero las cosas salieron mal y yo…

No deje que terminara por que la bese, un beso tierno y sincero que contenía todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados.

.

**No creas así**

**Todavía queda gente, dispuesta a entregarse en el amor**

**Y quiero demostrarte que puedo yo ser a si**

**Si me dices que si**

**Veras que cuidare como un tesoro lo nuestro**

**Así que no tengas miedo.**

.

Después de eso las cosas con ella fueron lo mejor que me paso los años en la escuela, pasaron rápido, al lado de Sakura.

-¿eres feliz? –me pregunto Eriol

-lo soy

-¿aunque ella no esté más a tu lado?

-ella está a mi lado –le conteste y señale mi pecho –por que ella sigue en mi corazón

Eriol sonrió y me dejo solo en el lugar.

Este lugar que es que es tu yo y mío donde los dos, prometimos amarnos, alce mi mirada al cielo, por que se que en alguna parte de ese inmenso cielo azul estas tu.

.

**No creas así**

**Todavía queda gente, dispuesta a entregarse en el amor**

**Y quiero demostrarte que puedo yo ser a si**

**Si me dices que si**

**Veras que cuidare como un tesoro lo nuestro**

**Así que no tengas miedo.**

**Que sin importar que ya no estemos en el mismo plano astral nuestras almas siempre serán una, en espera de volver a encontrarse de nuevo.**

**.**

**N/a**

**Con cariño para mi amigo Richard R.I.P, quien murió en el tsunami de Japón **


End file.
